


Indecent Exposure

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets a little funny when he drinks rum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecent Exposure

They don't all go out to drinks often but it happens enough that they've got a favourite bar. It also happens enough that they know that if they give Danny any kind of rum he will, invariably, end up attempting to strip in the bar.

Which is apparently what has happened tonight.

Mac's trying not to laugh as Danny tries to wrestle out of his shirt.

"Someone take Danny home please before I have to arrest him for indecent exposure, or the frostbite gets him."

Adam glances around, he's the most sober of them. He stands, grabbing his coat.

"I'll take him."

It takes five minutes and Hawkes's and Flack's assistance to convince Danny to put on his jacket and keep it on but they eventually get out of the bar.

Danny is leaning against him as they wait for the cab, breath warm in the crease of his neck. Adam shivers and blames it on the cold.

He gives Danny's address when they climb in the cab, knowing Danny has no chance of getting upstairs without help.

Danny leans against him in the cab as well, mumbling into his coat.

"Warm...mmmm."

Adam pats his hair and the cabby eyes him rudely.

He has to pat Danny down to find his keys and even then it takes ages to open the door as Danny unhelpfully tries to assist.

He sighs in relief when he finally tips him into bed.

Danny is asleep instantly, the sleep of the completely drunk. Adam stands and watches him for a few minutes and then, feeling creepy, leaves.


End file.
